Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style)
1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Arlene (Garfield) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Vicky (The Fairly OddParents) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Butters Stotch (South Park) *Bill's Sadness - Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Bill's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Bill's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Hulk) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Hulk) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Dodo (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies: Porky in Wackyland/Dough for the Dodo) *Jordan's Anger - Jude Lizowski (6teen) *Jordan's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Arlene Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - He-Proud Heart Cat My Bad *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Stretch Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style) - Transcripts Gallery The garfield show.arlene-1-.jpg|Arlene as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Andersen Category:1989 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG